Long Time Friends to Lovers
by zanessaforever23
Summary: Troy goes to all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad tried to talk to their dean about letting girls. Dean Matsui agreed to let girls go to Country Acre Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Long Time Friends to Lover

**Long Time Friends to Lover**

Troy goes to all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad tried to talk to their dean about letting girls. Dean Matsui agreed to let girls go to Country Acre Academy.

**Chapter 1**

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I was sitting in my mom's Honda Odyssey EX mini van. I was thinking about the new school I was going to. I had to move to LA because my mother's job got transferred. It was along drive to LA's boarding school. My bother, Tom who is sitting next to me goes to Country Acre Academy and that it were I am going. I hope I will make some friends their.

G: Mom, what if I don't like Country Acre Academy

Mrs. Montez: Sweetie, you will love Country Acre Academy because you'll be with your brother.

G: Do I have to look after him mom?

Mrs. Montez: You don't have to look after him, but you have to protect him from danger.

G: Ok, are we there yet?

Mrs. Montez: We are here. I'll help you and Tom to get your suitcases out of the van.

Gabby and Tom: Ok, mom.

**(Troy's POV)**

I was running to get to my dorm room. Then I saw a beautiful girl coming out of her mother's mini van. I was so bust looking at her and I didn't realize that I had fallen down the stairs and bumped into a pole.

G: Are you ok?

T: Yeah, I'm ok. I just fell down the stairs and bumped into a pole.

G: Your arm is bleeding.

**Author's note: These one of my second story I have written so far. I don't when I will be putting up the next chapter to the story. Now I am process of writing the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this story. Please Review, Review, Review and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy goes to all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad tried to talk to their dean about letting girls. Dean Matsui agreed to let girls go to Country Acre Academy.

T: That's what you get when you get injured. Are you a new student her? Ok, stupid question, unless you are dropping someone off. How about I bleed and you talk.

G: Yes, I am a new student here. What is your name by the way?

T: My name is Troy Bolton. What is your name?

G: My name is Gabriella Montez. Troy, these my mom and my little brother Tom.

T: Nice to meet you Mr. Montez and Tom.

Mr. Montez + Tom: Nice to meet you Troy. Hey Gabby you dorm is at Fox River.

T: I can take Gabby to her dorm anyway it is on the way to my dorm.

Mr. Montez: Thank you Troy.

T: No problem. I'll just turn around while you do something with your mom Gabby. Gabby kissed her mother on the cheeks.

Mrs. Montez: I'll just bring Tom to his dorm. Bye Troy. Bye Gabby.

G: Bye mom. Bye Tom. So Mrs. Montez took Tom to his dorm.

T: Do you mind if I call you Gabby?

G: I don't if you call me Gabby.

T: Gabby you'll love it here at Country Acre Academy. I am glad the Country Acre Academy is finally letting girls. So what is your dorm room number?

G: My dorm room number is 101.

T: See that guy at the basketball court. That is my friend Chad Danforth. So Troy and Gabby were walking to her dorm. They finally arrived at Gabby's dorm.

G: Were here at Fox River. Now we need to fine my room number. So Troy and Gabby were walking down Fox River to find her room number.

T: Here your room 101. I'll better get back to my dorm. Maybe I can call you later to hangout or something.

G: Ok, that would be great. Thank you Troy for helping find my dorm and my room number.

T: No problem. If you need anything else, I am here to help. Bye Gabby.

G: Bye Troy. So Troy left Gabby's dorm and was on his way to his dorm. Gabby just entered her dorm room.

**(Gabriella's POV)  
**I was unpacking my suitcase and put my stuff any where in the room. I decided to take the single bed. I started to make my bed when I heard someone screaming in the girl's bathroom. So, I stopped making my bed and went to see who was screaming in the girl's bathroom. When I got to the girl's bathroom, I found who was making that screaming noise.

G: I was in my room and I head a scream. I was wondering if that screaming noise came from you.

S: Was is like this. Ahahahahahahahahahahah. Gabby covered her ears from the load screaming noise.

G: Yeap

S: Then is was me.

G: What are you screaming about? Sharpay pointed to something she doesn't know what it is.

S: That is what I'm screaming about.

G: It looks like you haven't seen one of those before.

S: Well this used to be a boy's bathroom. I wonder how they sit on it. What is you name by the way?

G: My name is Gabriella Montez and you are?

S: I'm Sharpay Evens. What is your room number?

G: Why do you ask?

S: I was just wonder what is your room number.

G: Ok. My room number is 101.

S: Hey, that is my room number. Gabby looked at Sharpay very weird.

G: So, I'm guessing that were are roommates.

S: I guess were are.

**(Sharpay's POV)  
**I just met Gabby. She is the amazing person I ever met. I hope we can be good friends. Gabby and me were walking to room 101. When we got there, we met another person in our room. So, Gabby and I wondered who is that person in our room.

G: Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez and this is Sharpay Evens. Who are you?

Ta: My name is Taylor McKessie.

G: Nice to meet you Talyor.

S: Is nice to meet you too.

Ta: I guess, all three of us are roommate.

S +G: I guess we are.

**Author's note: These one of my second story I have written so far. I don't when I will be putting up the next chapter to the story. Now I am process of writing the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this story. Please Review, Review, Review and Review.**

**P.S. If you can think of another character's name for my story please let me now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy goes to all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad tried to talk to their dean about letting girls. Dean Matsui agreed to let girls go to Country Acre Academy.

**(Taylor's POV)**  
I just met Gabby and Sharpay. Gabby is tall and she has log hair. I just hope that Gabby, Sharpay and me will become best friends. Since Gabby took the single bed. So, I decided to ask Sharpay to see which bed she wants.

Ta: Hey Sharpay. _Sharpay was sitting on Gabby's bed and talking to Gabby when Taylor asked her a question.  
_  
S: Yes, Taylor. _Sharpay stopped talking to Gabby to see what Taylor wants._

Ta: I was wondering which bunk bed you want. So, do you prefer the top or the bottom bunk? _Sharpay looks like she doesn't care which bunk she gets._  
S: I don't mind which bunk bed I get. _Sharpay is thinking about taking the top bunk bed. _ I don't mind climbing the ladder. I will take the top bunk if you don't mind.

Ta: I don't mind and go ahead. So that means I will take the bottom bunk.

S: I've already told you. I don't mind if you take the bottom bunk.

Ta: Ok, than.

G: Hey, guys. Do you want to check out the campus and hang out with the boys in their dorm?

S: Sure, good idea. Let's go then.

Ta: I can't wait to visit the campus. _So, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabby left their room.  
_  
**(Taylor's POV)**  
Gabby had told Sharpay and me about the boys we're going to meet. I wonder what they look like. I just hope they are cool or hot, whatever. Anyway, I can't wait to meet them. When we checked out the campus, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a sushi restaurant called "Sushi Rocks", a water fountain by the stairs, a vending machine, a stand for buying coffee, and a beach closed to the campus that you can hang out with your friends after the final exams. Finally, we arrived at the boy's dorm.

C: Troy, did you say that the girls that you told Zeke and me about are coming to our room to hang out?

T: Yes, Chad.

Z: Hey, dude. I was standing by the window. I see them coming. _Chad, Troy, and Zeke winked their eyes and smiled. Gabby knocked on Troy's dorm room. Troy answered the door and let Gabby and her friends in.  
_  
G: Troy, this is Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evens.

T: Nice to meet you Taylor and Sharpay. Gabby, this is Chad Danforth, and Zeke Baylor.

G: Nice to meet you Chad and Zeke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and his friends go to an all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad talked to their dean of the school about letting girls going to the school. Dean Matsui agreed to change the policy. Now girls can also go to Country Acre Academy.

**(Troy's POV)**  
Since school hasn't started yet. I was thinking about taking the girls to an amusement park at Six Flags. Six Flags has the best rollercoaster and water. It would be fun to go to Six Flags with your friends.

S: Hey, guys. Since school hasn't started yet, what do you want to do?

G: Let's go somewhere to have fun.

S: Sure, where do you want to go?

G: I'm not sure where we can go. I'll ask Troy. Maybe he can think of something fun we can do together. Hey, Troy. Where do you think we should go?

T: How about we go to the amusement park and the water park at Six Flags tomorrow.

G: That sounds great. How are we going to get there?

T: I can drive us there in my van. _So the next day Troy called Gabby._ Hey, Gabby. What's up?

G: Sharpay, Taylor, and I are getting ready. We'll meet you guys later at your dorm when were done getting ready.

T: That would be great and well see you guys later. Bye.

G: Bye. _The girls started to get ready_. Hey, guys. Do you think we should invite Martha Cox, Kelsi Nielsen, and Ryan Evans to come with us to the amusement park at Six Flags?

Ta: Sure, ok. Gabby and I will ask Martha and Kelsi. Sharpay, could you ask you brother if he wants to come with us?

S: Sure. Hey, guys. After that, meet me in our room so we can go together to pick up the boys at their dorm.

G: Ok. See you later, Sharpay. _ So, Gabby and Taylor went to ask Martha and Kelsi to see if they want to go to the amusement park with them while Sharpay went to ask her brother the same thing. Gabby and Taylor found Martha in the girls lounge.  
_  
Ta: Hey, Guys.

M: Hi, Gabby and Taylor. What are you up to?

G: Well, Taylor and I are wondering if you guys want to go the amusement park with us.

K: I'm sorry. I can't go with you guys. I promised Martha that we would go school shopping together.

G: That's ok. Maybe next time we can do something together.

K: We better get going before the store closes. Bye

Ta: Bye. Have fun shopping.

S: Sharpay found Ryan in the boys lounge. Hey, Ryan. I was wondering if you want to go to the amusement park with us girls.

R: Sure, sounds great. Well I better go and get ready. I'll see your later, bye.

S: Yeah, see you later, bye. _Sharpay went back to her dorm to get ready. When she was done packing, the others were already finished packing and ready to go. They left their room and head to the boys' dorm. When the girls got to the boys dorm, the boys were waiting for them.  
_  
T: Hey, guys. Ready to go and have some fun?

G: Troy, we invited Kelsi and Martha to come with us but the couldn't come. They went shopping for school supplies.

S: Yeah, we're totally ready to have some fun. _They left the boys' dorm and head to the parking lot where Troy's van was. They all get into the Troy's van. They left the campus parking lot at 6:00 in the morning. _  
**  
(Gabriella's POV)**  
We were on our way to Six Flags. I was sitting beside Troy in his van. I hope Troy and I will go on the rides together. So that way I won't feel so scared by myself. Troy is very hot. I think Troy is in love with me, but he never tells me about his feelings for me. I guess we better start off being friends. We finally arrived at Six Flags. There are a lot of rides here. We arrived at Six Flags at 10:00 in the morning. There was a lot of people here.

T: Hey, guys. Here we are. What rides should we ride first?

G: Here is what I think we should ride first. First, we'll go on the American Eagle. Second, we'll go on the Giant Drop. Third, we'll go on the Superman: Ultimate Flight. Fourth, we'll go on the Iron Wolf. Finally, we'll go on the Batman The Ride. We can get Flash Pass for the Giant Drop, Superman: Ultimate Flight, Iron Wolf, and Batman The Ride. _So, they started walking to get in line for the American Eagle. When they arrived at the American Eagle, the line wasn't that long. _

T: I think I need a rest before the next ride.

G: Me too.

T: Gabby and I will take a rest while the rest of you guys on the next ride.

Ta: Ok.

T: Gabby, I have something to tell you.

G: Yes, Troy. What do you want to tell me?

T: I wanted to tell you that, I really had a great time with you today.

G: Me too, was that all you have to tell me.

T: Yes. Just than the others showed up. _They started walking towards Troy and Gabby._

S: Today was the best day ever. I especially loved the Giant Drop, Iron Wolf, and Superman: Ultimate Flight.

T: But, the day is not over yet. We'll still have to go to the water park.

G: Troy, you're right. _So, they left the amusement park to the water park. When they got there, they went to the changing room to get changed into their swimming suits. When the girls finished getting changed, they were waiting for the boys to finish changing. When the boys finished changing, they met up with the girls and put their stuff in their own locker._

Ta: I was thinking that we should go on the Bahama Mama and Bubba Tubba first. Then we'll go on the Hurricane Bay. After that, we'll go on the Hurricane Mountain and we can go on the Paradise Plunge and Riptide last before we head back to Country Acre Academy.

S: Sure, sounds great to me. What about you Gabby?

G: Well, I'll go on all of them. I don't I'll go on the last ride because it looks scary to me. So, I just watch you guys.

T: Gabby, you don't have to go on the last ride if you don't want to. I can stay with you while we watch the other. Is that ok, with you?

G: Of course, that would be great. _ So, they left the changing room to get in line for the first ride. Some of the line for the ride was too long. Troy and Gabby went on some of the rides together. Chad and Taylor went on some of the rides together. When the others were waiting in line for the Paradise Plunge and Riptide, Troy was waiting with Gabby while the others went on the last ride. After everyone gone on the last ride. They went to changing room to get changed to head back to Country Acre Academy. When everyone was finished changing, they head back to the parking lot. They left the parking lot at 6:00 at night._

**(Troy's POV)**  
I'm glad that we all had fun together. Especially Gabby and I had a lot of fun together. Now we're all in my van heading back to Country Acre Academy.

T: Gabby, I think we should just be friends.

G: I think so too.

T: I think we'll arrive at Country Acre Academy about 8:00

G: Troy, it's so hot in here. I need to some to cool me down.

T: Me too, how about we stop at Ben & Jerry's?

G: That sounds great. What do you think guys?

S: Sounds delicious.

T: We'll stop at Ben & Jerry's at the next exit. Ok?

G: Ok, Troy. _ They arrived at Ben & Jerry's. They all got different flavors. Troy got Chocolate Chip. Gabby got Chocolate. Sharpay got Vanilla. Taylor got Chocolate Chip Cookie Doug. Chad got Peanut Butter Cup. Zeke got Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Ryan got Coffee Health Crunch. When they all finished their ice cream, they head back to Country Acre Academy. They arrived at Country Acre Academy at 8: 00 at night.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Chapter 5**

Troy and his friends go to an all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad talked to their dean of the school about letting girls going to the school. Dean Matsui agreed to change the policy. Now girls can also go to Country Acre Academy. Troy and his friends are on the basketball team. Gabriella and her friends are on the cheerleading squad.  
**  
(Troy's POV)**  
School has already started; I want to spend time with my best friend, Gabby. After class, I was lying on my bed thinking about doing something fun with Gabby. I think I'm going to call Gabby to see what she wants to do. So, I got out my cell phone and dialed her cell phone number.

G:_ Hear her cell phone ringing to the ring tone of "Say Ok" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. Gabby was talking to herself._ I wonder who is calling? I walked over to my desk and picked up my cell phone. Hello.

T: Hi, Gabby. What are you up to?

G: Hi, Troy. Nothing much. Just getting ready for school tomorrow. Do you want to do something together as friends?

T: Sure, Gabby. What do you have in mind?

G: I was thinking about watching a movie.

T: Sounds great to me, Gabby. What movie should we watch?

G: I'm not sure yet. What do you think we should watch?

T: What kind of movies do you like to watch?

G: I like watch movies that have romance, comedy, and family.

T: How about we watch " A Cinderella Story"?

G: Sure, I love that movie. What time do you want to watch it at?

T: How about at 9:00?

G: Sounds good to me.

T: Ok, I'll pick you up at 8:30 tonight.

G: That would be great.

T: So, I'll see you at 8:30. Bye.

G: See you later. Bye. _Gabby was getting ready to watch a movie with Troy. Then all of a sudden Sharpay and Taylor walked into their room and saw that Gabby was getting ready for something that they didn't know about._

S: Hey, Gabby. What are you getting ready for? School doesn't start till tomorrow.

G: I know Sharpay. It is just that I'm getting ready to watch a movie with Troy.

Ta: So you're going out with Troy?

S: Hey, Gabby. I didn't know that Troy was your boyfriend.

G: Toy is not my boyfriend.

S: Yeah right. I can tell that you're in love with Troy. You and Troy would make a perfect couple.

Ta: I agree with Sharpay. Are you blushing? Woo, Gabby is blushing.

G: I'm not blushing. Troy and I are just friends.

Ta: So, what movie are you guys going to see?

G: Troy and I are going to watch "A Cinderella Story". Um, guys. I really need to get ready. Troy will be here in any minute.

Ta: Ok, Gabby. Have fun watching "A Cinderella Story" with C. _Gabby just finished putting on her make-up. When Gabby was finished getting ready, Troy was knocking at the door._

G: Taylor, could you get the door please.

Ta: Sure, Gabby. Why couldn't you get the door?

G: I could open the door, but I am busy with make-up.

Ta: Ok, than. _Taylor walked to the door to let Troy in. Troy saw how beautiful Gabby looked.  
_  
T: Wow, Gabby. You look so beautiful.

G: Thanks, Troy. You look great yourself.

T: Hey, Gabby. Ready to go?

G: Yes, let's go. Bye, guys. Troy and Gabby started to walk out of Gabby's room.

Ta: Bye, Gabby.

S: Bye, Troy. _Troy and Gabby left the girls' dorm. They started walking to the movie theater on the campus. They arrived at the movie theater and walked in. Gabby took her wallet out of her purse. She was going to pay for the movie tickets. Troy saw that and. He tried to stop her from paying for the movie tickets._

T: Gabby, you don't have to pay for the movie tickets.

G: Troy I don't mind paying for the movie tickets.

T: Ok, Gabby. You can pay for the movie tickets, but I'll pay for the snacks. Does that sounds good to you?

G: Troy, that sounds great. So, Gabby and Troy were next in line.

Su: How may I help you miss?

G: I would like to have two tickets for "A Cinderella Story" please.

Su: That would be 10.00 please. _Gabby gave Susan, the cashier, 10.00. Susan gave Gabby the receipt. Troy and Gabby are now waiting in line for their snacks. Troy asked Gabby what she wants to eat. Gabby told Troy that she hasn't decided yet. Troy already knew what he wants. Troy is up next at the cashier and Gabby told Troy what she wants.  
_  
E: How may I help you sir?

T: I would like a large popcorn, 2 medium sodas, Twix chocolate bar, and Sour Patch Kids.

E: What flavor do you want?

T: I would like 7-up, and Diet Pepsi.

E: That would be 17.00 please. T_roy gave Eric 20.00. Eric gave Troy 3.00 back in change and his receipt. Troy and Gabby were walking to find out which section the movie "A Cinderella Story" is located. When they found the section, they gave Ben their tickets. Troy and Gabby enjoyed the movie and decided that they should watch movies together as friends when they had the time. Troy and Gabby walked out of the movie theater and headed back to their dorm.  
_  
G: Troy, I really had a great time with you today. Maybe we should hang out more together as friends.

T: Gabby, I couldn't agree with you more. _Troy and Gabby arrived at Gabby's dorm room. Gabby opened the door and said goodbye to Troy. When Gabby was in her room, Troy started walking toward his dorm room. When Troy got to his dorm room, his roommate was already in there. Chad and Zeke asked Troy where he had been._

C: Troy, where have you been? Zeke and I have been looking for you all day.

Z: Yeah, Troy. We were looking for you was that to see if you wanted to play basketball together.

T: Sorry, guys. I was busy and went to see a movie. Maybe I'll play basketball with you guys next time.

C: You went to see a movie by yourself and didn't invite us to go with you.

T: Chad, I didn't watch the movie by just myself.

Z: So, who did you watched the movie with?

T: I watched the movie with Gabby.

Z: I didn't know that Gabby was your girlfriend.

C: I didn't know that you were dating Gabby?

T: Knock it off! I am not dating Gabby. I don't even like Gabby. Gabby is not my girlfriend and besides we are just friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy and his friends go to an all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad talked to their dean of the school about letting girls going to the school. Dean Matsui agreed to change the policy. Now girls can also go to Country Acre Academy. Troy and his friends are on the basketball team. Gabriella and her friends are on the cheerleading squad.

C: Troy, I know that you are in love with Gabby. When are you planning on telling her?

T: I'm not sure when I'm going to tell her.

Z: Well, you better tell her soon before she finds someone else.

T: I know, Zeke. I think I'm going to tell her when the time is right. _Chad, Zeke, and Troy are in their room doing their math homework._

C: Ok, Troy. I couldn't believe that Chris Bestul, our math teacher gave us difficult and a lot of math homework.

Z: I agree with you, Chad.

T: I don't even understand Algebra. I really need help with this Algebra homework. Hey, guys. Do you even understand this Algebra homework? Hey, Chad do you know someone who can help us with our Algebra homework?

C: I don't understand Algebra either, Troy. I think I know someone who is good at Algebra and can help us.

T: Whom do you have in mind, Chad?

C: I was thinking about Gabby.

Z: Sure, that would be great. Troy, why don't you give Gabby a call.

T: Ok, Chad. I'm going to call her now. _Troy picked up his cell phone and dialed Gabby's cell phone number. Gabby picked up her cell phone and answered it. _Hi, Gabby. Do you want to come over to my room?

G: Hi, Troy. What's the reason that you want me to come over?

T: Chad, Zeke and I need help with our Algebra homework.

G: I'll be right over. Ok?

T: Ok, bye.

G: Bye. Gabby and Troy hung up their phone. _When Gabby was getting ready to meet with Troy in his room, her roommates walked in. _ Hi, Sharpay. Hi, Taylor. I love to stay and chat, but I have to get going now.

S: Gabby, where are you going?  
G: I'm going to Troy's room.

Ta: Why are you going there?

G: I'm going to Troy's room to help Chad, Zeke and Troy with their Algebra homework.

S: Oh, I didn't know that.

G: Bye, guys. I have to go now.

Ta: Bye, Gabby. We'll see you later. _ Gabby left her room and heaed to the boy's dorm. When she arrived at Troy's room, she knocked on the door. Troy opened the door and let Gabby in._

T: Hi, Gabby. Come on in.

G: Hi, guys. Could you please show me your Algebra homework that you didn't understand?

C: Ok, Gabby._ Troy, Chad, and Zeke showed their math problems to Gabby._

G: Hey, guy. Which question do you have problem with?

T: I have a problem with question number thirteen. _Gabby wrote down the question number thirteen on a piece of paper and explain how to solve the problem to Troy._

G: I have written problem thirteen down. So, here is the problem 3x-5y+8x. So, you take 3x+8x and you get 11x and you copy down -5y. So, your answer will be 11x-5y. Is that the only question that you have problem with Troy.

T: Yes, thank you. Now I get it.

G: No problem.

C: Gabby, I have a problem with number forty-three.

G: Chad, you have to subtract by adding the opposite. Then you change the sign of every term inside and last you need to collect like terms. Now do you get it now Chad?

C: Yes, thank you.

G: No problem.

Z: Uh, Gabby. I have the same math question problem as Chad's.

G: I hope you were listening when I was explaining it to Chad.  
Z: Yes, I was.

T: Thank you, Gabby, for helping us with our math homework. I think we get the hang of it now.

G: No problem, Troy. I am here to help when you guys need me. That's what friends are for, right? I think my work here is done, so I better be get going. Bye, guys.

T: Bye, Gabby. _ Troy opened the door for Gabby. Gabby left the boy's dorm and headed for the girls dorm. When she got there, Sharpay and Taylor were talking to each other in the lounge. They saw Gabby walking toward them and stopped talking. They asked how the tutoring went with the guys._

Ta: How did the tutoring go, Gabby?

G: It went well. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, guys

S: Goodnight, Gabby. _Gabby left the lounge to get ready for bed. After she finished getting ready for bed, she laid down on her bed thinking about something._  
**  
(Gabriella's POV)**  
There is a cheerleading try out this Thursday at the gymnasium after school. I think I'm going to try out for cheerleading. I am going to start practicing for cheerleading try out tomorrow after school. I'll use my laptop to find some cheers on the Internet to help me practice. I wonder who else is trying out for cheerleading. I guess I have to wait and find out this Thursday after school. I better get some sleep because tomorrow after school is the first day of cheerleading workshop. If I made the cheerleading squad, I could cheer for Troy.

Mr. Ducat: Ok, class. We're going to talk about "World Region Geography: Global Perspectives. Please, turn to page two of your "Geography Realms, Regions, and Concepts textbook. _Gabby was talking to Taylor while Mr. Ducat was teaching the class.  
_  
G: This is so boring.

Ta: You got that right.

Mr. Ducat: Ok, girls. No talking in class, please.

G: Sorry, Mr. Ducat. I promise you it will never happen again.

Mr. Ducat: That's ok, Gabby. _The bell started to ring. So, Mr. Ducat ended the class._ Ok, class that's it for today. Your homework for tonight is to read page two to 37 in your textbook and definition from that chapter. S_o, class was finished and everyone hurried to their next class. Gabby and Taylor were talking to each other in the hallway._

Ta: Gabby, what do you have next?  
G: I have English next with Mrs. Bolle. Taylor, what do you have next?

Ta: I have Physical Education next with Mrs. Dixon. I better get to class before the bell rings. Bye, Gabby.

G: Bye, Taylor. I'll see you later in Math class. _So, Gabby and Taylor started walking to their next class. Taylor started walking to her gym class. After she changed into her gym clothes, she saw Martha, Kelsi, and Ryan. They are in Taylor's gym classes. So, Taylor started walking toward them._

R: Hi, Taylor. Are you ready for a game of basketball?

Ta: Of course, I am.

Mrs. Dixon: Ok, class. I hope you're ready for some basketball. Ryan Evans and Taylor McKessie are your team captains. I will toss a quarter to see who have the ball. Taylor, head or tail.

Ta: Head, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troy and his friends go to an all boy boarding school called Country Acre Academy with his friends. Troy and Chad talked to their dean of the school about letting girls going to the school. Dean Matsui agreed to change the policy. Now girls can also go to Country Acre Academy. Troy and his friends are on the basketball team. Gabriella and her friends are on the cheerleading squad.

R: Tail, please. _So, Mrs. Dixon tossed the quarter and it landed on heads.  
_  
Mrs. Dixon: So Taylor, you can start to choose whom you want on your team. _So, Taylor started to choose then it was Ryan's turn. When Ryan and Taylor finished choosing their teammates, the game had already started. Martha Cox is on Ryan's Evans's team and Kelsi Nielsen is on Taylor McKessie's team. Ryan's team won the game because he scored a three pointer. After gym class, Mrs. Dixon wanted to talk to Ryan about something. _ Ryan, can I speak with you before your next class?

R: Sure, Mrs. Dixon. What do you want to talk me about?

Mrs. Dixon: I want to tell how well you played today. I was very impressed that you scored a three pointer.

R: Thank you, Mrs. Dixon.

Mrs. Dixon: Ryan, you really have good basketball skills. Maybe you should think about trying out for the boy's basketball team.

R: Mrs. Dixon, I'll think about it. Thank you. I better get changed or I'm going to be late for my next class. _Ryan left the gymnasium and headed to the boys locker room to get changed. After Ryan finished getting ready, Taylor and Martha were waiting for him. They were wondering what he and Mrs. Dixon talked about.  
_  
M: What did Mrs. Dixon talked to you about?

R: Mrs. Dixon told me that I have really good basketball skills. She also suggested me to try out for the boy's basketball team.

Ta: So, what did you tell her?

R: I told her that I would think about it. _They were walking to their next class. When Ryan got to his class, he said goodbye to his friends. Taylor was walking to her science class.  
_  
M: Hey, Taylor what did you think about today's gym class?

Ta: I thought it was fun.

M: Me too, it was cool that Ryan and you got to choose your own team.

Ta: I agree with you. _They arrived at Taylor's science class._ I better get to class or I'm going to be late. See you later, bye.

M: Bye, Taylor. _ Taylor walked into her science class while Martha walked to her French class. When Martha got to her French class, she saw Gabby. Gabby was waving to her and told Martha to come sit next to her. _

G: Hi, Martha. I saved you a seat next to me. _Martha walked over to Gabby and set down next to her. Gabby was talking to Martha before class started._ So, Martha. What are we doing in gym class?

M: We played basketball.

G: Cool.

M: Ryan was talked to Mrs. Dixon after gym class.

G: Why did Mrs. Dixon talk to Ryan?

M: Mrs. Dixon told Ryan that he had good basketball skills.

G: and

M: Mrs. Dixon told Ryan to try out for the boy's basketball team.

G: So, what did Ryan say?

M: He said that he would think about it. _When Gabby was talking to Martha, the bell rang. So they stopped talking then their French Teacher walked in to start the class.  
_  
Mrs. Shewmake: Bonjour la class.

Students: Bonjour Madame Shewmake.

Mrs. Shewmake: Ok, class, we are going to learn the French Alphabet. So repeat after me: A, bè, cè, dè, effe, and gè. Hache, I, ji, ka, elle, emme, enne, o, and pè. Cu, erre, and esse. Tè, u, and vé. Double vé and ixe. I grec and zède. _The students repeat after the teacher. Gabriella raised her hands to ask Mrs. Shewmake something._

G: Madame Shemake, I have a question.

Mrs. Shemake: Yes, Gabriella. What is your question?

G: Why do we need to learn the French Alphabet, and besides we all know the alphabet.

Mrs. Shewmake: You are learning the French Alphabet because you have to learn to spell your name in French. Now you get it?

G: Yes, Mrs. Shewmake.

Mrs. Shewmake: Gabriella, would you volunteer to spell your name in French please?

G: Of course, I will, Madame Shewmake. Gé, a, bè, erre, I, e, elle, elle, and a.

Mrs. Shewmake: Très bien, Mademoiselle Gabriella.

G: Merci beaucoup, Madame Shewmake. _The bell rang and class was finished. Before the students headed for their next class, Mrs. Shewmake has something to tell to the class._

Mrs. Shewmake: Class, before you head to your next class. I have something to say. Next week we'll learn how to count in French. Now you may go. _The students left the class and headed to their next class. While Gabriella was walking to her math class, she bumped into Troy and dropped her textbooks on the floor. Troy helped Gabby to pick up her books._

G: Hi, Troy. I am so sorry.

T: Hi, Gabby. It is not your fault. I should be more careful and look where I'm going. G_abby saw a book that Troy was reading._

G: Oh, your reading "The Hardy Boys A Figure in Hiding". I love "The Hardy Boys" books. I love to read mystery books. Troy, I didn't know that you like to read.

T: "The Hardy Boys" books are my favorite too. It looks like we both love to read mystery books. I was so into this book that I couldn't stop reading it._ Gabby was blushing when Troy looked at her._

G: Do you read "The Hardy Boys" books for fun?

T: No, I'm reading it for my English book report. What book are you going to read for your English book report?

G: I'm going to read one of the "Nancy Drew" books. I better get going to my next class or I'm going to be late. See you at lunch, bye.

T: Yeah, Gabby. See you at lunch, bye. _Gabby continued walking to her math class while Troy was walking to his social studies class. When Gabby got to her math class, she saw Taylor and Zeke. They are in Gabby's math class._

G: Hi, Taylor. _Taylor saw Gabby. Taylor had saved a seat for Gabby. Gabby walked over to where Taylor is.  
_  
T: Hi, Gabby. I wanted to talk to after your third period, but I saw you talking to Troy.


	8. Note From the Author

**Author's note: **I need to focus on my studies. So, I will take a break from writing "Long Time Friends to Lovers". I am not sure when I'm going to continue writing my second story.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

G: Oh, I was walking to class and I bumped into him. Taylor knew that Gabby was blushing when she heard Troy's name. What do I have something on my face?

Ta: No, nothing on your face.

G: Then, why are you looking at me that way?

Ta: Gabby, your face is red. Were you blushing when I mentioned Troy's name.

G: I was not blushing when you mentioned Troy's name. Taylor knew that Gabby was lying.

Ta: Gabby, I can tell that you are lying to me. I can tell your blushing. Just tell me the truth, ok.

G: Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I was blushing when you mentioned Troy's name.

Ta: So, you like Troy Bolton.

G: What made you think that I like Troy Bolton?

Ta: Well you wouldn't stop talking about Troy when we came home from Six Flags.

G: I know. Is there something wrong about talking about my friend? The bell started to ring. When Taylor was about to answer Gabby's question, the teacher walked in the classroom.

Mrs. Brown: Class, please open you textbook. So, we can go over the math homework. The students open up their math textbook. I would ask some of you, to come up to the board and do the calculation from yesterday's homework. Than we will go through the answers before we start learning new calculations. Gabby was the first person to go up to the board and wrote down her calculations. When Gabby was writing, other students were passing notes to each other. The teacher saw it. Belle would you please hand me the note you were passing. Belle hand the note to Mrs. Brown. . Andrew and Belle, I would like to see you two after class. When Mrs. Brown was going over the math problems, the bell rang. Class, your math homework for next week is on page 73. Students left the classroom when Andrew and Belle walked to Mrs. Brown. Andrew can you please explain this note to me and why you were passing a note to Belle?

A: Mrs. Brown, that is my math note. Belle was just copying my math notes that she missed yesterday.

Mrs. Brown: Is this true Belle?

B: Yes, Mrs. Brown. This is true; I was just copying Andrews's math notes from yesterday.

Mrs. Brown: This reads like a romantic poem, nothing like a math equation.

B: Mrs. Brown, I don't want to know it just promise me that this wouldn't happen again.

Mrs. Brown: Now you may go. Andrew and Belle left the classroom. They were walking to the cafeteria together.

G: Taylor, you told me that you want to talk to me after math class.

Ta: Yes, I did.

G: So, what do you wan to talk about?

Ta: I was wondering if you want to go shopping with Sharpay and me today after school.

G: Taylor, I would love to go shopping with you and Sharpay but I have other plans today after school. Maybe next time, we all can go shopping. Why do you guys need to go shopping?

Ta: Well, there is a dance on campus this Sunday. So, we need to go shopping to buy a dress for the dance. So what was your plan for today?

G: Well, there is a cheerleading try out today after school. So, I am going to try out for cheerleading.

Ta: I think, I know why you want to try out for cheerleading.

G: Well then, tell me Taylor. So, Gabriella was waiting for Taylor to tell her.

Ta: You're trying out for cheerleading to get Troy's attention. When Gabriella heard that, she started to blush. Taylor knew that Gabby was blushing. Gabby why are you blushing?

G: I wasn't blushing. Taylor knew that Gabby was lying.

Ta: I can tell that you're lying. Just tell the truth. Gabby told Taylor the truth.

G: Ok, I was blushing when you mentioned Troy's name.

Ta: Oh, you have a crush on Troy Bolton.

G: Yes, I do have a crush on Troy Bolton.

Ta: Then tell him how you feel about him.

G: I don't know Taylor. What if he doesn't't have the same feelings as me?

Ta: You may never know. He might have the same feelings as you.

G: How do you know?

Ta: Gabby, Troy likes you. If you don't believe me, ask anyone else.

G: Really? I am going to tell him the next time I see him. Gabby got up from her sit. Well, I am heading to our dorm room now. Talk to you later. Bye

Ta: Ok, good luck with cheerleading tryout. Taylor got up from her seat and headed to her next class. Bye

G: Thank you. I'll need it. So, Taylor and Gabby went to their forth period class. 

(Gabriella' POV)

I was walking to my dorm room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into Troy again. I must have been daydreaming. I was thinking about Troy all day. I could barely pay attention in class all day. I think I am in love with Troy Bolton.

G: I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.

T: It wasn't your fault. It was kind of nice bumping into you again. Where are you headed?

G: I was heading to my dorm room. I left my cell phone there.

T: Do you mind if I walk with you to your dorm room?

G: I don't mind. So, Troy and Gabriella walked to her dorm room. Troy asked Gabriella if she was daydreaming about something.

T: Were you daydreaming about something and that caused you to bump into me?

G: Yes, I was.

T: Do you mind sharing it with me? I promise, I won't laugh.

G: If I told you what I was daydreaming about, you have to promise me that you won't laugh.

T: I told you that I won't laugh and I promised you that I wouldn't. 

G: I was daydreaming about you, Troy. Gabriella was blushing when she said Troy's name. Troy can see that Gabriella was blushing.

T: Awe, that's so sweet. I have been thinking about you too. They arrived at Gabriella's dorm room. Gabriella let Troy into her room. Nice room, Gabriella.

G: Thanks, Troy. Gabriella disconnects her cell phone from the charger. Should we head to the cafeteria now?

T: We should head to the cafeteria. They left Gabriella's room and walked to the cafeteria together. When they arrived at the cafeteria, their friends saw them walking together. So, Troy and Gabriella met up with their friends. They were waiting in line to get their lunch. When they got their lunch, they found a table near the vending machine.

G: So how's basketball practice.

T: Good, but I don't wan to play basketball anymore.

G: Why not?

T: Cause I won't be able to see you again.

G: I don't want miss you a lot, so I have decided to try out for cheerleading.

T: That great, so I will probably see you at the game.

G: Well I better get going to my next class. See you later Troy, Bye.

T: Bye, Gabby. See you later.

G: It was nice bumping into you again. On the way to Math class, she saw Kelsi. Hey, Kelsi. Gabby walked up to Kelsi.

K: Hey, Gabby. What do you have now?

G: I have Math right now. What about you?


End file.
